


Silent Reflection of a Cold, Broken Heart

by kyphon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: I’ll work on tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyphon/pseuds/kyphon
Summary: In which Ashera reflects back on the past, the present, and future during the battle that’ll decide destiny.





	Silent Reflection of a Cold, Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP that I hope to possibly submit for Tellius week in august.... This is my first time writing a fic— first time trying to do a deep dive into a character,,, anyways comment any constructive criticism because yeah
> 
> don’t expect so much

when you let the gay guy win because you remembered how much you love life and your children


End file.
